User blog:Parinwaris/I'll tell you everything here.
I'll tell you everything here. I'll tell you what did i do through the years of playing PBB. Please read everything i wrote here as this is probably my last blog. I started playing roblox in 2012, and quitted for a long time and thats also when i forgot my password so i built a new account in 2016 and played PBB for the first time when it is free. I didnt know anything about Pokemon other than POKEMON GO so i decided to play it and the level and the battle system are completely different and the first starter i chose was Chespin because it was cute in Pokemon X/Y but i only survived until Route 5 and decided to rage quit and deicded to restart the game and now i chose Froakie because after i watched X/Y and XYZ till the end i thought Greninja looked very cool, and it did helped me a lot more than Chespin, after i reached Anthian City i was confused about the storylne and didn't know where to go and i can't beat the 4th gym(becos i only had 1 good pokemon and thats because i didn't know how pokemon games work) so i came here and saw other ppl commenting their teams so i did that by spamming in literally every page and got warned by Weather. After that i worked and played with my new friends and iwas happy and i didn't know you can write blogs, i was very new to everything at the time so i decided to write one for trading and no one commented then i made one for my new pokemon theories and another one for my halloween stories. Then I realized that PBB was using copyrighted stuff from Nintendo and the Pokemon company. I am afriad if PBB would be banned or not so i decided to write a story which starts with Lando being locked inside the jail and Lando64001 destroyed PBB because of these law issues and created a cringey version of PBB to avoid copyright called "Pokemon Brick Bronzee", but i decided to not write that part for everyone to see or lese they'll call me a negative person, and it turned into a funny story instead and it was going all over the place. Now I was stuck at Jake in Eclipse Base and i was stuck there and played PBB for almost the last time there. My last time playing PBB was when i went to the Hobo's Lotto place in Anthian. I randomly started a fanmade gen called "Gen 100 Project" which is first a story in my blogs but now moved to its own wiki, i really want ppl to go there and see my work but you probably won't. I think i'll soon create a location similar to like a PBB museum. :'( And when after i finished my extra class on Wednesday, i decided to go into the wiki and write PBBronzee Part 8, but i saw someone saying PBB was deleted, so i stopped writing the story because writing a funny story on the day everyone's sad seems disrespectful. There are still much more things but its too long for a blog, thank you to everyone that helped me here in the wiki and thank you for the PBB dev team who created such an amazing game for us, i know it can be called a "well=made quality rip off" because its not just a plain boring ripoff but its very fun, i know what they did was against the law since they earned money from the game, but i really want to praise their effort in making this game. Don't worry that you won't see me again, just like what i stated in my previous blog, come to see me and talk to me at http://gen-100-project.wikia.com and i would still be here, i'll be only active in gen 100 project if this will be taken down, but i hope it wont and they would probably not do this because this place is a great place for all of us to come here and think of our old memories. Parinwaris - not signing off unless this wiki is taken down. Category:Blog posts